Prime Federation
page is currently under heavy development The Al'dari Federation (represented by the in-game guild The Aldari Federation) is one of the many minor political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth. Comprised chiefly of individuals with an affinity for combat, engineering and politics, the Federation holds that its purpose is to eliminate all beings that would compromise the survival of their home planet. History Origins Prior to the Federation, Seredar Al'dan ran a neutral, military-grade weapon manufacturer called Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd., or Al'dan Arms, which was founded just before the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth. During this time, Al'dan Arms developed many firearms, vehicles, and other forms of combat-related equipment and technologies that held their own innovative merit, but did not do much more than improve upon that which already existed. Most devices focused on dodging the obvious flaws between Goblin and Gnomish engineering. In doing this, the company ensured a steady flow of income from the world's superpowers while at the same time appearing docile and harmless to them. The first move that suggested that they were expanding beyond weapon design and manufacturing was when they formally assimilated into a larger, multi-guild organization. For a time, they worked very closely with the Everlast Accord as their engineering and weapons experts, but later saw it dissolve as a result of a power struggle. Al'dan Arms followed what remained of the accord and supported their rebirth which took form as the Perennial Armament, a paramilitary group led by one of the accord's former officers, Commander Lucy Hilthanra. Unbeknownst to their clients and allies however, Al'dan Arms had been working on a series of black projects, which were highly-classified developments that succeeded in shadowing even their greatest commercial creations. These included countless improvements to their weapon and vehicle designs and compositions, as well as number of breakthroughs in aviation, aeronautics and spacecraft development. After trumping that which they once sold, and after having taken many months of planning, allocating funds, and constructing their new policies, infrastructure, and standing forces, Al'dan Arms finally announced that they would no longer identify as a manufacturer, but instead a new, independent political faction and military. First Days After informing his employees and allies alike of the organization's change in name, policies and purpose, (now "Lord") Seredar Al'dan appeared via hologram simultaneously in each of the Alliance and Horde's capital cities, as well as Dalaran and Shattrath, and delivered a brief speech: of Seredar Al'dan yells: People of the world's most populated cities, lend me your ears: of Seredar Al'dan yells: We are at constant war-- across borders, oceans and skies. Governments struggle for dominance as Azeroth burns in the flame of our true enemies! of Seredar Al'dan yells: No more! If it's war they want, then it's war they'll get! The Al'dari Federation has come to make a declaration of war, and wage it on all that would compromise the survival of our planet. of Seredar Al'dan yells: I DECLARE WAR on the blue and red banners! On apathy! On faux righteousness! I declare war our domestic foes, as well as those in the Great Dark! of Seredar Al'dan yells: So if you wish to vanquish our world's enemies, seek out the Al'dari! Because if you're not with us... then you're against us. In Legion Captial Cities The Al'dan Estate The Harkonnen Originally conceived as a small, single-person vehicle meant for transportation, the Harkonnen became a massive, multi-purpose airship over the course of several years of planning, development and assembly. Though there is little known about it, descriptions for eyewitnesses suggest that the exterior design of the ship is inspired by the "Carrier" naval unit that was created and used by the Iron Horde, and that it is much more gargantuan, sophisticated, and formidable than any airship constructed by the New Horde or the Grand Alliance. Personnel and Equipment * Al'dan RS-17 Warpstalker * The Harkonnen Military Divisions Bruiser - Center of Control The Bruiser Division is the Al'dari Federation's "front and center" ground force, melee weapon and armor makers, and open-combat experts. Many Bruisers are out-in-the-open units such as Warriors, Rogues and Hunters, as well as combat healers. While it is true that Bruisers are often tasked with dealing deliberate blows to enemies in broad daylight, not all employees in this division are fighters. Tacticians that can develop plans and artisans that can create well-forged armor suitable for ground wars are often accepted as Bruisers, as their skills are essential to the success of the whole team. Demolitions - Center of Mayhem The Demolitions Division is the "bomb squad" of the Al'dari Federation, whose job is to make an entrance, make an exit, and inevitably, make a mess. They generally serve as tacticians and problem-solvers of the organization, providing new, innovative ways to approach troublesome issues. Demos, this division's field units, are often Engineers, Smiths, and in some cases, Enchanters, that are constantly pumping out new creations or bettering older ones. Much like the other divisions, not all employees in this division are found on the field. Marksman - Center of Execution The Marksman Division is made up of the finest ranged fighters and espionage units the Al'dari Federation has to offer. While many individuals in this division are riflemen and gun nuts, other ranged fighters such as spellcasters, archers, and other sneaks can be Gunners. Members filed in this division are responsible for acquiring intelligence, assisting on the field from the shadows or at a distance, and making certain everything goes according to plan. Informants, organizers and, and masters in the art of killing are found in this division, as well as a handful of people with relevant professions. Military Ranks Hierarchy # Overlord: Seredar Al'dan # Viceroy: Dromwell Bowerly - Meritha Steele - Open # Think Tank: Seats # Chairperson # Comrade # Ensign # Cadet # Initiate Descriptions Initiate: an associate rank for those people who have not yet been interviewed or have not had their application approved, but have a foot in the door of the company. Initiates cannot do much more than observe superficial company operations. Cadet: members that have had their interviews approved and are prepared to begin working for the Federation in their areas of expertise. Ensign: members that have shown that they are not only motivated workers, but exhibit substantial loyalty to the Federation and are worthy of taking on carrying-out more complex operations. Comrade: members that have shown that they are skilled at what they do and are dependable, who are then assigned to a division. Comrades are taught and lead by a Division Leader, and can lead operations at the discretion of a Division Leader or the Sovereign. Chairperson: revered members that are at the highest level of their assigned divisions. In addition to being responsible for their duties as a member of their division, a Chairman or Chairwoman maintains the right to vote on policies and polls regarding changes to the company that members of the Think Tank devise. Think Tank: a body of five of the company's best when it comes to logistics and communications, the Think Tank is responsible for ensuring that the Federation can run in the case that the Overlord or any of the three division leaders are unavailable. They do not act as officers, but rather, organizers and critical-thinkers that can advise improvements to the company's systems, infrastructure and procedures, and partake in external relations. Members of the Think Tank that were once a part of a division only provide aid to their former division in times of desperate need, as they are also responsible for the recruitment of new members. Viceroy: the faction's highest-ranking officers, Viceroy are assigned one of three divisions to lead, and work together with one another to ensure that operations on the field are accomplished effectively, even when that means delegating whole missions to one or two divisions alone. A Viceroy maintains the right to vote on policies and polls made by the Think Tank, and are responsible for the performance and discipline of their assigned division members. They are also responsible for the recruitment of new members, and enforcing the Sovereign's policies and orders. Overlord: serves as the acting leader of the Federation, overseeing almost all operations as well as external relations with other organizations. While the Overlord has the final say in most internal conflicts, they are expected to make executive decisions sparingly, and act as an impartial judge whose choices are made focused on the equity of the Federation, welfare of its members, and the preservation of Azeroth. Permissions ≁ = Yes, with permission from a Division Leader or the Sovereign. Category:Aldari Federation Category:Organizations Category:Politics Category:Political Organizations Category:Engineering Organizations